


Family Revelations

by unaspectre



Series: Family Secrets [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Siege a new face on Atlantis hides more secrets than even she knows. Sequel to Family Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> You will need to have read Family Secrets first otherwise a lot of this story won’t make sense.  
> This will have spoilers for Atlantis Season Two and Three and small ones from SG1 Season Ten. (I didn’t watch much of Season Ten and I’m not a fan of Mitchell or Vala so their characters might not be correct)
> 
> Enjoy

Rodney McKay stood leaning against the balcony, watching the clouds on the horizon, trying to relax after all that had happened. His only companion was the soft breeze and he was thankful for that. They’d fought back the Wraith but at a huge cost, a cost he felt he could have somehow prevented.

He needed to sleep, he knew this but he couldn’t. It had been a week at least since he’d had any sleep and that wasn't including the sleepless nights before the Wraith had arrived. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it into the corner, sliding down the wall to sit, sighing as the sun warmed his face.

“Rodney,” an unwelcome voice called over his radio, interrupting his well earned relaxation.

“Yes, Elizabeth?” irritation filled his voice.

“Get over to your lab now,” she said, “There’s someone inside and they’ve locked the door.”

Anger boiled in the exhausted scientist. With all the new faces around here, the last thing they needed was someone messing with things they didn’t understand and his lab was filled with them. He snatched his jacket up and marched along the corridor fuming, met by Elizabeth and Carson who were standing at the lab door, looking confused with some random marine standing nearby.

“What happened?” Rodney demanded.

“Lieutenant Watson heard a noise coming from your lab,” Elizabeth explained, gesturing to the marine, “He saw someone in there but the door locked before he could see who.”

Rodney frowned, “Only someone with the ATA gene could do that.”

He closed his eyes and tried to open the door, frowning as nothing happened.

“Carson,” he snapped.

The doctor rolled his eyes before trying the same thing, “I think we need John.”

Rodney muttered under his breath before hitting the button on his radio, “Sheppard, I need you to get to my lab now.”

“Rodney, you forgot to say please,” the sarcastic reply came back.

“John,” Elizabeth stopped Rodney from replying, “We need you to try something for us.”

“You only had to ask,” John grinned as he appeared round the corner, “I was on my way to find you anyway,” he defended himself against the scientist’s glare.

“Just open the door,” Rodney snapped.

John threw him a sloppy salute before turning and trying to open the door, which stayed firmly closed.

Rodney smiled smugly at him for a moment before sighing, “We have to get it open. Do you know how important everything in there is?”

“We have an idea,” Carson muttered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Gentlemen, all three of you have the gene. Try it to…ge…ther.”

They stared at her before turning to each other. John silently mouthed to three and they turned, watching as the door slid open.

 

Elizabeth frowned as John held her back from entering the room, he grabbed the gun from the Marine before taking the lead with Rodney and Carson behind him, Elizabeth pushed to the rear.

They moved slowly into the messy lab, Rodney had spent weeks just tossing things to one side when they turned out to be useless in helping defeat the Wraith.

A soft sniff came from behind them and they turned as a unit, shocked to find a woman curled against the wall, wearing only a black t-shirt far too big for her, her face streaked with tears as she huddled into the corner.

“Oh my God,” Rodney murmured in amazement.

“Hello?” Elizabeth said softly, moving closer to the woman, “Do you understand me?”

The woman stared at Elizabeth, her breathing was ragged while she held back sobs but she nodded softly.

“Can you tell me your name?” Elizabeth asked.

Their guest closed her eyes again, turning away.

“Elizabeth,” Rodney called, moving her from where the woman sat, “I know who that is.”

Elizabeth stared at him, “Really?”

“Yes, let me try,” Rodney stepped forward before she could argue.

Rodney crouched across from the woman, close but not too close, licking his lips nervously, “My name is Rodney McKay,” he introduced himself, “Are you Sha’re Jackson?”

Elizabeth and Carson both let out a shocked gasp at Rodney’s question while John just looked confused.

“I know you don’t have any reason to trust me,” Rodney continued, “But we aren’t going to hurt you. We’re from Earth.”

Sha’re looked up at him hope filling her eyes but she still said nothing.

“I know Daniel,” Rodney told her, seeing her eyes light up at the name, “And we can send you back to Earth but first you have to leave my lab.”

Rodney reached out his hand to her, watching as she nervously took it, allowing him to pull her up; Rodney threw his jacket around her shoulders before leading her to the infirmary Carson at their side.

John turned to Elizabeth, “What the hell did I miss?”

*********************************************

Sha’re sat on the bed Rodney, the man who had told her he knew her husband, had led her to. The doctor was nearby with the others who had found her in the room. They had pulled a curtain around the bed to give her some privacy, which she was thankful for.

“Sha’re,” a familiar voice came from beside her and when she turned there was her mother.

“Go away,” Sha’re snapped, burying herself deeper into Rodney’s jacket.

“Sha’re,” Oma continued, “You must know I did not want this to have to happen.”

“Then why did you allow it?” her daughter demanded, “I was finally happy, I was finally with my husband and you took him away from me…again.”

Oma sighed, “You do not understand, Sha’re. I wish I could have explained but you were not ready. You are still not ready but we have no choice.”

“They can send me back,” Sha’re told her mother.

“And the others shall return you the moment they do,” Oma replied, “You must finish what you have been destined to do. Then you shall be able to return to Daniel, I promise.”

Sha’re stared at her mother, her brown eyes filled with anger, “I shall do as you ask but I never wish to see you ever again.”

“Sha’re,” Oma said softly.

“I hate you,” Sha’re told her mother sharply, “And I never want to see you again.”

 

Elizabeth waited as Carson finished writing and turned to them.

“Well?” Elizabeth asked.

“She’s human,” Carson stated, “The protein identified when a Gould dies within its host is present as is the scar on her neck indicating entry.”

“So, she isn’t a Gould?” John asked still confused.

“No,” Carson replied.

“How did she get here?” Elizabeth asked in amazement, “She’s been dead for years.”

“I don’t know,” Carson shrugged, “Maybe she knows.”

“Coming back from the dead,” Rodney mused, “Seems she and her husband have a good bit in common.”

“Okay,” John stopped them, “What the hell is going on? Who is she? How did you know her, Rodney? What are you all going on about?”

“I always forget you didn’t get to read up on this,” Elizabeth smiled softly, “Sha’re Jackson is the wife of Dr Daniel Jackson, I’m sure you remember him.”

John nodded, “Yeah. So why are you all so amazed to see her? Other than the obvious fact, she didn’t come through the Stargate.”

“Sha’re Jackson is a native of Abydos, the first planet visited by the SGC, she was taken by the Gould,” Rodney explained, “Almost two and a half years later, she was killed. Now, she is sitting on a bed in the infirmary, very alive.”

“What do we do?” Carson asked.

“We take her with us back to Earth,” Elizabeth stated, rolling her eyes that none of them thought of this.

“You cannot,” the soft voice made them spin to where Sha’re stood; she was now wearing scrubs but Rodney’s jacket was still around her shoulders.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked, “I thought you would want to go to Earth,” the words ‘and Daniel’ were left unsaid.

“I do,” Sha’re whispered sadly, “But if I did, they would return me here instantly. I cannot put Dan’iel through that. I must stay here until I have completed what they wish for me to do.”

“Who?” Rodney demanded, “Who want you to stay here?”

“You call them the Ancients,” Sha’re replied, “I was with them and have been since I was killed. They have sent me here to do something and until I do it, I cannot return to Earth.”

“What are you here to do?” Elizabeth asked.

“I do not know,” she shrugged sadly, “But I ask that you do not reveal to Dan’iel that I am here.”

“Surely you want him to know you’re alive?” Carson asked confused.

“He knows,” Sha’re replied, “But I was taken away from him.”

“Then why don’t you want us to tell him you’re here?” Elizabeth asked confused.

“We cannot be together for this,” Sha’re answered, pain filling her voice and eyes, “Please understand. For me to be able to return to him I need to do this.”

Elizabeth nodded understanding, “Alright, John assign Mrs Jackson some quarters.”

John nodded smartly, “Of course.”

“Please, call me Sha’re,” she gave a sad smile, “And thank you.”

 

“You wish to ask me something,” Sha’re said as Rodney escorted her through the halls towards her new home. He’d insisted on it once John had decided where she was going to stay.

“You were ascended?” Rodney asked, straight to the point as always.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“What was it like?” he looked at her hopefully.

Sha’re sighed, “I cannot describe it.”

“Oh,” he shrugged, “Well, here we are,” Rodney stopped outside the room set aside for their guest, “This will be your room while you’re here,” he handed her a radio; “If you need to get in touch with anyone use this. Goodnight.”

Sha’re stood in front of the open door, turning to where Rodney was walking away, “Dr McKay.”

Rodney turned back, “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she gave him a half-smile, handing him the jacket she had been wearing, “For everything.”

Rodney shrugged, looking a little surprised before taking his jacket back, “You’re welcome. I’ll come and take you to the mess hall in the morning. I’ll help you around until you know your way about.”

Sha’re smiled gratefully at him before entering her room. She pulled back the covers and slipped under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

*********************************************

Elizabeth rubbed her hands together nervously as she waited for General O’Neill to finally arrive. She’d been surprised to find he was no longer in charge of the SGC and although the man who now was had seemed competent enough, Elizabeth needed Jack O’Neill for this report.

“Doc,” Jack cried with a grin as he entered the office, taking her hand, “It’s good to see you.”

“And you, General,” Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

So,” Jack took his seat, leaning back on it, “What’s so important that you wanted to see me in private?”

Elizabeth took the seat across from him and took a deep breath, “Two days ago, someone appeared from nowhere into one of our labs. The young woman is human, and not possessed by a Goa’uld nor any other bombs or devices.”

“And why is this such a big secret?” Jack asked, an edge developing in his voice.

“Because the young woman’s name is Sha’re Jackson,” Elizabeth winced as Jack nearly fell off his seat, “General?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jack yelled, making her wince slightly.

“General,” Elizabeth said softly, “I’m completely serious. Our main problem is the fact that she refused to let us bring her back to Earth.”

“What?” Jack asked, and she was sure he was seconds from going to find Daniel and tossing him onto the Daedalus, “When is the Gate due to open? I want to talk to her.”

“You can’t,” Elizabeth replied.

“Why?”

“She made us promise not to tell Dr Jackson she’s there. It has something to do with the Ancients,” Elizabeth explained as best she could, “Apparently, they want her to do something and from what she tells us, if she comes back to Earth they will return her to Atlantis until she has finished her task.”

Jack groaned, “And if I send Daniel there?”

“They’ll send him back,” Elizabeth answered sadly.

Jack let out another low groan, “Alright, I won’t tell Daniel but I want every assurance that she will be looked after.”

Elizabeth gave a slight laugh, “She’s already garnered quite a fan club. And trust me all of them will take great care of her.”

“Good,” Jack sighed, he looked into the distance for a second, “I’ve got some things I want you to give her, I’ll sort it out and get it to you before you leave.”

“Thank you, General,” Elizabeth smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes, “You should give in and just use my name.”

“Wouldn’t that be an interesting day,” Elizabeth grinned before leaving the room.

 

Sha’re sat on the balcony near Rodney’s lab. The command crew were due home in a few days and she would discover if they had kept their promise to her.

Sha’re missed Daniel, she missed him so much that it almost made her weep. But she knew she had no choice but to go along with her mother’s family. Gripping the mug of tea to her, she stared out across the water. She liked it here on Atlantis but wanted to return to Earth. Unfortunately, whatever the Ancients wished her to do had not been revealed to her.

“You came here too early,” a familiar voice came from behind her, a voice she loved and missed, “That is why you must stay here longer.”

“Father?” Sha’re stood and stared at the man standing in front of her. Kasuf opened his arms and smiled as she moved into his embrace, sighing at having this small comfort here.

“I am so sorry, my dear one,” Kasuf told her, “I did not ever want this to happen but to have you, your mother and I had to agree to this. You were the one thing we wanted Sha’re, a child and for that we would have given up everything. You understand this, my daughter, I know you do.”

“I do,” Sha’re dropped her head for a second, looking back up at him with fire in her eyes, “Because all I want is a child with my husband.”

Kasuf let her go and leaned against the balcony, looking out across the water, “Do you know this is where your mother was born?”

“I do not care,” Sha’re stated sharply, “I hate her.”

Kasuf frowned at her, “You must not disrespect your mother, she did everything she could to protect you and has done a great deal to protect your husband.”

Sha’re refused to answer, continuing to stare angrily out across the horizon.

Kasuf rested his arm around her shoulders, holding her as he would when she was just a little girl, “You were born here also. Not very far from where we stand.”

“Is that why it seems familiar to me?” Sha’re wondered softly, “I feel comfortable here, Father but I wish to return to Earth. I wish to return to Dan’iel.”

“I know, my child,” he comforted her, “I was allowed to go and see Dan’iel after you were brought here,” Kasuf told her, seeing her head shoot up, eyes filled with hope.

“Did you tell him I was here?”

Kasuf shook his head, “I was not allowed. However, he did give me a message for you.”

“What is it?” Sha’re asked, her brown eyes wide.

Kasuf gently stroked her cheek, “He loves you, my dear Sha’re and he is waiting for you to come home to him.”

Sha’re sniffed back a few tears before hugging her father, pretending for a moment that she was back on Abydos and nothing had changed.

*********************************************

“You wished to see me?” Sha’re asked softly, entering the room where Elizabeth was waiting. They had returned from Earth earlier that day.

Elizabeth smiled at the young woman, “Yes. How are you doing? Getting comfortable here?”

“Yes, thank you,” Sha’re replied very softly, “How was Earth?”

Elizabeth smiled, “It was nice to be home, though a great deal of work.”

Sha’re nodded sadly before returning her attention to the leader of Atlantis once more, “Why did you wish to see me?”

“I have some things for you,” Elizabeth explained, “We picked up some clothes and other items you’ll need, so you don’t have to borrow off anybody.”

Sha’re looked flustered, “I do not want you to feel you need to get things for me.”

Elizabeth laughed, “I didn’t. That’s what else I have for you,” she gestured to the screen set up, handing Sha’re the controls before setting a box in front of the young woman, “Someone wants to talk to you and this will be explained,” Elizabeth gently squeezed the young woman’s shoulder, “I’ll be in my office if you need to talk.”

Sha’re looked confused as Elizabeth left her alone. Confused, she hit play and jumped as Jack’s face appeared before her.

“Hey, honey,” he grinned, “Don’t be mad at Weir for telling me you’re in Atlantis, I think she needed to make the report to someone. I have already promised I won’t tell Daniel you’re there, even if I do think you should reconsider that idea,” he moved back and the same box she had in front of her appeared, “I’ve sent you some clothes and stuff with Weir, they’re from me so don’t start on about owing anyone anything. They are a present from me to you; Daniel did talk about you at times so I have a lot of knowledge.”

Sha’re let out an involuntary giggle as the man on the screen paused.

“Okay,” Jack continued, clapping his hands together, “In front of you is a box and in it I’ve sent a few things so that you feel more like you’re at home.”

He opened the box in front of him, “Open the box, unless you already have.”

Sha’re did as he said, smiling as she saw the picture of Daniel on top.

“Hope you like it,” Jack said as he brought the same picture out placing it down, “There are some more in there for you. Daniel only has the one of you but I thought you’d want a few. Next, you should see a small black box,” he brought it out, “Open it.”

Sha’re slowly opened the box staring at the gold bands within.

“These are the wedding rings Daniel bought for you two,” Jack explained softly, “He gave them to me after your death because although he couldn’t keep them, he couldn’t give them away either.”

Sha’re smiled softly, removing the smallest ring turning it over in her hands.

“You put it on this finger,” Jack held up his hand, “To show you’re married. The other is Daniel’s, if you look in the box a little deeper you’ll find a gold chain. I thought you could keep Daniel’s ring on it. That means in a way he’s always with you.”

Sha’re bit her lip, trying not to cry as she slipped the ring on her finger.

“I haven’t much else to say, Sha’re,” Jack leaned back, “Except this. Daniel’s waiting for you, so take care of yourself. Weir is a good woman, listen to her and I’ll see you when you come home.”

With that the screen went blank and Sha’re closed the box, holding it close to her. After a few moments, she left the room and headed to Elizabeth’s office. Nervously, she tapped gently on the door.

Elizabeth glanced up, “Sha’re, I hope you’re not angry at me?”

“No,” a shy smile touched the Abydonian woman’s face, “I am very grateful you told Jack,” her fingers played with the golden band hanging around her neck, “I know Dan’iel is waiting for me.”

 

A few hours after Sha’re left; Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, continuing to read over the reports from her time away. A cough made her look up to where Carson was standing.

“Elizabeth,” he got straight to the point, “I need to talk to you about Sha’re. I did some tests on her blood…”

“Don’t tell me she’s pregnant?” Elizabeth begged, that was all they needed.

Carson rolled his eyes at her, “No. The thing is, I did some tests on Sha’re to check her for the gene.”

“Since she closed the door,” Elizabeth stated, “I thought you and Rodney decided that it must have been one of the Ancients who closed it to allow her time to adjust to becoming human again.”

“Well, we were wrong,” Carson replied, “She has the ATA gene.”

Elizabeth shrugged, “That doesn’t exactly surprise me. It was a possibility considering her ancestors were taken from Earth after the Ancients returned.”

Carson nodded, “I have a feeling she may have it just as strong as Sheppard, maybe even stronger.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Have you told Rodney yet?”

“Not yet,” Carson grinned, “Can you imagine how much he’ll dog the poor girl?”

“I think she has both Rodney and Colonel Sheppard at her beck and call,” Elizabeth laughed.

 

“Doctor McKay?” Sha’re gently knocked on the door to the lab.

Rodney looked up; he smiled at her, “Come on in. And it’s Rodney.”

“Of course, Rodney,” Sha’re gave a gentle nod, “I was told you wished to see me.”

He grinned, “That’s right. You were told about the ATA gene right?”

“Yes,” Sha’re said, a little confused.

“Well you have it,” Rodney explained, “And here in Atlantis, we need everyone we can with it.”

“I do not understand what you wish for me to do,” Sha’re told him.

“Help when we’re doing tests on things,” Rodney explained, “However, as one of the few with the gene you may need to learn to fly the Jumper.”

Sha’re’s eyes lit up as she smiled, “That sounds interesting.”

He grinned back, “It is, though Sheppard can get a little ratty when he’s giving flying lessons. He’s just not a teacher at heart.”

“Are you a good teacher?” Sha're asked guilelessly.

“I share my knowledge with everyone freely,” Rodney told her.

Sha’re laughed, she found she liked this man. He was sharp and sarcastic but he had already shown his caring side to her.

“Rodney,” Sha’re said, making him look up, “Would you teach me about how the city works?”

He looked at her, surprised at the request. After a few minutes he nodded, “Alright, but I warn you now. I expect total commitment to learning.”

Sha’re’s dark eyes were filled with amusement as well as determination, “I am a wonderful pupil, Rodney. I learned both my husband’s language as well as three other Earth languages fluently in less than one Earth year. You need not worry.”

*********************************************

Sha’re walked the corridors of the city thinking. The team were away looking for their missing member just now and she hoped they found him, she had seen the looks in their eyes as they left.

In the short time she’d spent in the city, she had found herself gravitating towards Atlantis version of SG1. The bickering between Rodney and John reminded her not only of her husband and his best friend but of herself and Skaara.

Sha’re felt a soft breeze on her face and stopped. Confused, she turned to find herself in front of a door and her curiosity got the better of her. She reached out and activated the door controls, gasping as the door slid open soundlessly to reveal a large room that felt extremely familiar.

Sha’re frowned, trying to decide if she should enter the room or not. Unable to contain her curiosity, she entered the room and stood in the centre.

“This is where you spent your first hours, my child,” her father said from behind her.

“It is familiar, like Abydos,” Sha’re whispered before she turned to him, “Why are you here, Father?”

“Since you refuse to speak with your mother,” Kasuf explained, “Then the training for your task shall be handled by myself.”

Sha’re nodded, her fingers absently playing with the ring that hung around her neck. It was something she did whenever she was lost in thought, as though touching the ring meant she could touch her husband.

“I see your presence here is known,” Kasuf motioned to the ring she wore.

“Dan’iel does not know,” Sha’re snapped defensively, “Only O’Neill.”

Kasuf nodded, “I know. Skaara told me.”

“Skaara?”

“We take turns in watching over you both,” her father explained, “Skaara is watching over your husband just now.”

“I would like to see him,” Sha’re told her father, “Can you ask him to talk to me, the next time he is here?”

Kasuf reached out and stroked his daughter’s cheek, “Of course I shall, my child,” he wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly, “Now, we must start.”

 

“Rodney,” Sha’re snapped at him, several days later, “You need to remember that my upbringing was completely different to yours. This means, when I ask you to show me something again it is so I can learn properly and not just half the lesson.”

Rodney dropped his eyes, shamefaced, “Sorry.”

Sha’re spoke softly, “I just need to see once more, Rodney.”

Rodney nodded and repeated the lesson. He respected Sha’re in the same way he did Elizabeth and Teyla and enjoyed teaching her. He did forget often that she hadn’t had a normal education because she was so smart.

“You need to learn patience, Rodney,” Sha’re told him, “You are a good teacher when you set your mind to it.”

“I need to go,” he ignored her compliment, “We have a mission.”

Sha’re smiled at him, “I shall have this finished for your return.”

He nodded and disappeared from the lab.

 

It was almost an hour later she finished and decided to go for something to eat. Walking through the corridors of Atlantis, Sha’re spotted the newest addition to the city. The man who had been in the run from the Wraith for a long time was standing on a balcony staring out across the horizon.

“You are unsure about these people,” Sha’re noted, stepping onto the balcony to join him.

Ronon turned to her, “You’re one of them.”

“I am almost one of them,” she replied, a slight smirk on her face, “But like you, I come from a world different to theirs. Ronon, you need to make a decision but just spend some time looking around.”

Ronon stared at her, suspicion filling his eyes, “Why do you care?”

“Ronon, I have spent many years away from my husband,” Sha’re explained, “And I do not know when I shall be allowed to see him again. These people here have taken me in as one of them; they will take you in also, if you let them.”

He stared at her, “I haven’t eaten yet.”

Sha’re nodded, “I was just on my way.”

Ronon motioned her forward and together, the two strangers to a huge city.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat on the balcony near her room. Elizabeth had happily allowed her to move to the room that she had been led to. It was larger than the other room she’d been staying in and she had started making small touches to it that made it feel more like…she didn’t want to say home but like it was her space. The few pictures she had of her husband were dotted around the room. Her favourite one, where he was smiling sat at her bedside so she could see it last at night and when she woke the next morning.

Rodney was still recovering from the separation of himself and Lieutenant Cadman, meaning her lesson for the day was cancelled. Sha’re wanted to go down and visit him while he was in the infirmary but she couldn’t. The whole situation reminded her too much of the Goa’uld possession.

“Sha’re,” Ronon said, she glanced up to see him towering above her, “Thought you’d go see McKay while he’s stuck.”

“I cannot,” she turned away from him.

“Why?” the former Runner leaned against the door, settling in to find out what was going on. They’d formed a friendship in the short time he’d been on the base.

Sha’re glanced up at him, sadness in her dark eyes, “You have heard about the Goa’uld?”

Ronon nodded.

“The situation reminds me of how it was like when she was within me,” Sha’re told him, “I know that it isn’t and I know that Rodney is my friend,” she sighed, “But I cannot get it out of my mind.”

Ronon rested his hand on her shoulder, “I understand. He will too.”

Sha’re sighed again, pulling her knees up to her chest as Ronon left her alone.

 

“You are not concentrating,” Kasuf admonished his daughter later that day as he tried to continue her lessons.

Sha’re sighed, “Father, I should not be here. I should go and see Rodney. He has been unwell and I am his friend…”

“Sha’re.” Kasuf cut her off, “You are rambling, again. There are many traits you picked up from your husband you should try and stop.”

“Father,” she sighed.

Kasuf reached out and gently stroked her cheek, “Go and check on your friend.”

Sha’re smiled and impulsively hugged him before disappearing.

“She is more like you,” Kasuf said to his wife, “Than you would care to admit.”

Oma laughed, “I wish she would talk to me, but she is still angry that I allowed the others to take her away from Daniel.”

“You should tell her the truth,” Kasuf replied, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Oma shook her head sadly, “You know that is impossible. I can handle my daughter’s pig-headedness, it may save her life.”

*********************************************

Laughter filled the small ship as it soared up through the atmosphere and into space. From his seat, John grinned at the young woman’s joy at her new ability to fly the craft. Like Rodney, he enjoyed teaching Sha’re, she took in every new experience with fervour for learning John had rarely seen. She hadn’t had time to learn to fly the Jumper until now, and even that had been pushed back when Caldwell’s Gould had tried to kill them. Then Rodney being trapped at the bottom of the ocean in one of the other Jumpers had pushed it back once more.

“This is incredible,” Sha’re cried in excitement, swinging the ship round so she could look at the planet below.

“You’re a natural,” John noted, “Just don’t grip the controls so tightly.”

Sha’re nodded and did as she was told.

“How’re your lessons with Rodney coming?” John asked, he leaned back and pulled out a power bar, “Considering you’ve not been reduced to a quivering wreck, like some of the scientists before you, I’m guessing not bad.”

“Rodney is a good teacher,” she replied, only a hint of a smile on her lips, “He just needs to remember that some people do not know all he does.”

“And that some know more than he does,” John added, liking that she was smiling.

Sha’re had slipped into the Atlantis family easily, and John thought of her as one of his. He knew that Rodney and Ronon would destroy anyone who dared upset her, something he himself would happily join in with. She’d made friends with Teyla and Cadman, John was pretty sure this was something to do with the shared experience of being trapped inside someone else’s mind, and from what he could tell the young Abydonian woman looked up to Elizabeth.

“Okay,” John noted, “One more pass then back home. I have a briefing in an hour.”

 

Sha’re was bored.

With the team on a mission, something Elizabeth point blank refused to even consider allowing Sha’re to join them, and Laura training, Sha’re had no one to spend time with.

“You are a part of this city,” her father had told her at her last lesson with him, “Open your mind to it.”

Sha’re shrugged, she had nothing else to do. Closing her eyes, she stood and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

“This is silly,” she said to the empty corridor, she started to head to the mess to see if someone she knew was there but stopped mid-stride. Closing her eyes again, she took several deep breaths allowing the hum of the city around her to fill all her senses. She felt her body lighten and Sha’re felt as though she was floating, the sound of Atlantis filling her.

She gasped, shaking herself out of the trance and stared. She had no idea where she was.

“Sha’re,” Rodney’s voice called in her ear, “Sha’re, where are you?”

Confusion filled her; Rodney was on a mission and wouldn’t be home until…she stopped that thought as she looked at her watch. It was seven hours since she’d closed her eyes.

“Rodney,” she answered over her radio.

A sigh of relief came over her earpiece, “Finally, Elizabeth’s been trying to call you for hours. Where are you?”

“I’m unsure,” she whispered, panic in her voice, “I cannot explain how I got here and I do not know where here is.”

She heard a murmured conversation before Rodney came back on again.

“I’m going to try and trace you with the sensors,” he told her, “If that doesn’t work then I want you to try and get to a balcony. John will bring out a Jumper to find you.”

Sha’re shivered, “Thank you.”

It was about ten minutes later, Rodney’s voice came again.

“I can’t locate you,” frustration filled his voice, “Find a balcony and John will find you.”

“Of course,” Sha’re whispered, she felt a shiver slide down her spine as she hugged herself. Looking around the dank corridor she stood in, Sha’re took a deep breath and chose a direction.

 

“What on Earth were you doing down there?” Elizabeth demanded, after they had found Sha’re.

Sha’re sat across from the expedition leader, feeling like she was being reprimanded by her most stern aunt.

“Sha’re, you know how dangerous Atlantis is,” Elizabeth continued, “You know better than to go wandering around away from the authorized areas.”

“I apologise,” she whispered, she took in a shuddering breath, “Dr Weir, there is something I need to tell you. Something I have been keeping a secret.”

Elizabeth leaned forward, concerned by how withdrawn the young woman was.

“Of course, Sha’re,” Elizabeth nodded, motioning her to continue.

Sha’re shook her head slightly, “I want to tell you all together.”

“Very well,” Elizabeth told her, “Let’s go to the conference room and we’ll call everyone.”

 

Sha’re paced the conference room waiting for the people she had come to accept as her family over the past year to arrive. She stopped as she felt a presence within the room with her.

“I need to tell them,” Sha’re told the man who suddenly stood beside her, “They are protecting me. They keep the secret of my presence here from Dan’iel.”

Kasuf shook his head, “I know, my child. Your mother and the others understand this, although it took some fast talking from myself and Skaara.”

Sha’re nodded before looking at him confused, “Father, I was lost earlier. If I am connected to the city, surely I should not have become so lost?”

Kasuf pulled her into his arms; gently rubbing her shoulder as she huddled against him, “You are only learning, Sha’re. Once you are more proficient then you shall be able to move within the city easily.”

“Hey,” John’s voice made her turn, “Who you talking to?”

Sha’re glanced back round to see her father had left, “Is everyone here?” she ignored his question.

“Rodney and Cadman are just finishing with the thing we brought back,” John replied, dropping into his seat as Teyla, Carson and Ronon walked in, “They’ll be arguing here in a minute.”

Sha’re laughed slightly before continuing to pace.

“Alright,” Rodney announced, a few minutes later as he, Laura and Elizabeth entered the room, “What’s going on?”

Sha’re took a deep breath, “Please sit down. I have something to tell you.”

 

“I told you when I first arrived in Atlantis that those you call the Ancients wished me to do something,” Sha’re started, she looked around the seven people she trusted most in this galaxy, seeing interest in everyone’s eyes, “What I did not tell you was why?”

John frowned, leaning forward, “Why?”

Sha’re swallowed, “Have you heard of the one they call Oma Desala?”

Some nodded and some shook their heads.

“Oma Desala was the Ancient met at Kheb,” Elizabeth explained to those who didn’t know, “She helped Dr Jackson ascend. I assume that you know her also.”

“Yes,” Sha’re told her, “However, it is much more complicated than you know.”

“Look, I can tell this is important,” Rodney interrupted, “But some of us have work to do.”

Sha’re nodded, grateful for Rodney’s impatience, “Many years ago, Oma Desala visited a world in our home galaxy. She took human form so that she could spend some time amongst the people, to learn and then she met a man with whom she fell in love with.”

She stopped for a second; everyone in the room was sitting watching her, intent on her story.

“They married and not long after that, the other Ascended discovered this,” Sha’re continued, getting more nervous as she reached the crux of her story, “They were at first intent on separating them but then, for some reason I am not yet sure of, they allowed them to remain together. And allowed them to have a child,” she stopped, in another situation it would have been dramatic but Sha’re just needed a moment to build herself up to tell them, “They had me.”

“Your mother is Oma Desala?” Carson gasped, the first to find his voice.

Sha’re nodded.

“That makes you half-ancient,” Rodney stated excitedly.

Laura hit his arm, “Lovely description.”

“Fine,” he growled at her, “Half-Lantean.”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth stated, “Let’s not get into that just yet,” she turned to the young woman who was watching them still unsure, “Sha’re, why didn’t you tell us this until now?”

“I did not know you then,” Sha’re replied, holding up her hand to stop them saying anything, “And I did not know if you would believe me but when I discovered myself in a part of Atlantis I did not know...”

“Hey,” Laura jumped out of her seat and moved to Sha’re’s side, wrapping her arms around her friend, “We believe whatever you tell us and no matter what, we’re all here for you.”

“I was brought here to do something,” Sha’re continued, “I still do not know what but it is why I was born. They did not want me to descend but I wanted to be with my husband. Now they refuse to let me see him until I have completed my task. Because my mother is ascended and I was born here in Atlantis then I am connected to the city. Earlier I was trying to listen to the city but when I opened my eyes, it was several hours later and I was lost. I know this is hard to believe...”

“Sha’re,” John spoke up, “I know I speak for every one of us, when I say that we are all here for you. Whatever it is you have to do, we’ll be here for you.”

Sha’re looked around the table and saw they all agreed with John. She gave a soft sigh and sat down finally.

“Thank you.”

*********************************************

Elizabeth stared at the message she’d just received, she had dreaded something like this from the moment Sha’re had told them not to let Daniel know she was on Atlantis. When they’d been on Earth after the siege, Daniel had been scheduled to come back with them but then something had stopped that. Elizabeth wondered if the same would be true this time.

A gentle knock preceded Sha’re’s voice, “You wanted to see me?”

Elizabeth looked up at the young woman, the past few weeks after she’d told them her secret, Sha’re had seemed more relaxed. Carson had forbidden her trying anything without someone there to supervise and ensure she was safe until Sha’re had more control of the abilities she possessed.

“Yes,” Elizabeth motioned her inside, “Sit down, Sha’re.”

Worry flashed over the young woman’s face, “What is wrong?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath, pushing her hand through her hair, “I received a message from the SGC this morning. The Odyssey is coming to Atlantis and...” she hesitated.

Sha’re instantly understood why Elizabeth had called her and she bit her lip, “Dan’iel is coming.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied, “I will ensure that no one will let them know you are here.”

Sha’re nodded sadly, she knew this was for the best but that didn’t make her feel any better.

 

Sha’re paced her room angrily. She’d been unable to move around the city since the ship had arrived here, for fear she would accidentally see him.

“He is my husband,” she screamed to the room, “I have a right to see him. You cannot do this to me.”

Silence answered her and Sha’re dropped onto the couch, tears streaming along her cheeks.

“I promise,” she whispered, “I promise that I shall stay and he shall go but please...please let me be with him for a while.”

Sha’re hugged the cushion beside her, “I need to see him.”

“My dear daughter,” Kasuf murmured from behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

“Please, Father,” she turned, burrowing against him, “Please. Please. Please.”

“Sha’re,” Kasuf whispered into her hair, “They say yes.”

Her head shot up, “What?”

“Since you agree to their rules,” Kasuf told her, “Once Dan’iel has received what he came for, then you can go to him.”

Joy filled her eyes, Sha’re jumped up and instantly started buzzing around her room. She needed to get ready. After a second she stopped and turned to her father, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

 

Daniel stood on the balcony, staring out across the horizon. He was astonished by Atlantis, as he knew he would be, he’d got what he’d come here for but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling disappointed.

He’d been so sure she’d be here, that she’d be in Atlantis, the ancestral home of the Ascended but in the time he’d been in the city there had been no sign that she was. It had taken him only a few days to work it out after she’d been taken and when Jack transferred out of the base it meant Daniel could get a transfer to Atlantis. Of course that had been killed by Vala’s appearance. No one understood why he’d been so angry when he’d been left behind by the Daedalus, though Teal’c seemed to have an idea.

It didn’t matter anyway because he was wrong, his wife wasn’t here.

“You are thinking deep thoughts,” the object of his wishes said from behind him in a soft, slightly amused voice, “But then that is nothing new, my Dan’iel.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel closed his eyes and smiled before he turned to where she stood.

She was wearing a long red dress with her dark hair flowing smoothly down her back as she smiled at him. Daniel couldn’t help but stare at her; she looked beautiful.

Sha’re took in a deep breath and walked slowly towards him.

“I can’t believe you are here,” Daniel laughed, catching her in his arms.

Sha’re wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced.

“I missed you,” Daniel breathed in her ear.

Sha’re pulled back, her dark eyes filled with tears, “I am sorry, Dan’iel, I did not know they would not let me stay. I am sorry.”

“Shh,” he soothed, his fingers gently stroking her cheek, “You let me know you were alive and Kasuf told me you were safe. I could live like that. But now,” Daniel gently kissed her cheek, “I have you back.”

“No, Dan’iel,” Sha’re sighed, “I cannot leave with you, I must stay here.”

Daniel stepped back from her, “Why?”

Sha’re winced at how cold his voice was, “Because they would return me here if I came with you.”

Daniel shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

Sha’re sighed, “Dan’iel,” she rested her hand against his cheek, “There is something I must do for them. Once it is finished, they shall allow me to come back to you but for now…”

“For now,” Daniel reached out and slipped his hand through her hair, “I have you.” He caught her arm with his free hand and pulled her to him. The kiss was soft at first but grew in intensity very quickly.

Daniel was surprised and disappointed when his wife pulled away from him sharply.

“What?” he asked worriedly, watching her stare around the balcony.

“We are being watched,” Sha’re snapped coldly, her eyes focussing finally on a spot near the door, “Mother.”

Daniel watched Oma appear before them, feeling Sha’re step back against him as she glared at the woman before them.

“Sha’re, Daniel,” Oma spoke softly; “I need to speak to you both.”

“No,” Sha’re turned her back on her mother, looking up at Daniel’s confused eyes.

Oma sighed, “Daniel, since my daughter is as strong-willed and stubborn as her father, I will speak to you.”

Daniel settled his arms around his wife’s waist as she rested against his chest, refusing to look at her mother and nodded to Oma, “Talk.”

 

“Daniel, when Kasuf and I were allowed to have Sha’re,” Oma told him, “We agreed that she would be taught and prepared for a task. When you arrived on Abydos, I knew that you had a destiny of your own, a path to follow that did not continue on Abydos.”

Daniel felt Sha’re move as she listened to the story.

“That was why we did not mind when Sha’re was given to you as a wife,” Oma continued, “We all knew that you were a good man and you would never take advantage of my daughter but then, something happened that none of us had foreseen.”

“Sha're and I fell in love,” Daniel noted, “And I stayed on Abydos.”

Oma nodded, “We discussed this for days, weeks until it was decided that it was not a bad thing. We knew that you would be returning to Earth, to follow your own destiny, and we knew that you would take Sha’re with you. We could still teach her there, just differently. Once more, something none of us could have foreseen happened.”

Daniel tightened his hold on his wife, “Apophis.”

“I wanted to protect my children,” Oma said sadly, “But I was not allowed to interfere. I assumed that the Goa’uld would reject them both and once that happened, I would take Sha’re with me and return Skaara to his father.”

“And once again things didn’t go the way you planned,” Daniel snapped sarcastically.

Oma dropped her head, “No. Only when Teal’c was forced to shoot her, to save your life, was I able to take my daughter with me so I could begin her training properly. But then you joined us.”

“You were the one who persuaded me to ascend,” Daniel reminded her.

Oma smiled slightly at him, “Something I never regretted, Daniel. While you were with Sha’re, she focussed on her studies because she knew that you were close by. But when the others expelled you, Sha’re became restless and could not focus anymore. I did my best to keep the two of you apart but I made a mistake and she found her way to you. Her choice to return to human form was something the others were not happy about, that is why they brought her here. That is why they do not want you to retain the knowledge of where she is now.”

“No,” Sha’re spun angrily, “We have agreed to remain apart but I need him be able to contact me. You cannot take that away from me. Please, Mamma.”

“Oma,” Daniel said reasonably, which was more than he felt, “We know that they won’t let us stay together but you can’t remove my memory of her location. If we can’t be together, at least let us communicate with each other. Send messages and occasionally let me visit.”

“Mamma,” Sha’re spoke softly, but each word was sharp and filled with resolve, “I have done everything you and the others have asked of me. If you take my husband away from me again, I will ensure that the task they have for me is never completed.”

Oma tilted her head to one side as if listening before she glanced over at the couple.

“They agree,” Oma told them, “And I shall leave you alone now.”

Once her mother left them, Sha’re took her husband’s hand, “Come with me, Dan’iel.”

 

Daniel allowed Sha’re to lead him through the corridors of the city, smiling at just being with her again.

“Sha’re,” a voice called from behind them.

Daniel was surprised to see Rodney McKay walking over to them, especially as Sha’re smiled at the annoying man.

“Yes, Rodney,” she replied, genuine affection in her voice.

“Tomorrow’s lesson is cancelled, since I’m sure you have other things planned,” Rodney nodded at Daniel with a smirk, he turned away before stopping and glancing back at her, “Oh and you lost the bet.”

Daniel looked a little confused as Sha’re laughed, “Which one?”

“Number one,” Rodney replied with a smirk, “Number two will be decided later on tonight. Cadman’s sure she’ll win.”

“As am I,” Sha’re replied, “Goodnight, Rodney.”

“Night,” the scientist grinned at them and wandered away.

“He is a friend, Dan’iel,” Sha’re told her husband, seeing the confusion in his eyes, “He has taught me a great deal about the city and makes me smile whenever I miss you too much.”

“Okay,” Daniel replied, “Not exactly someone I expected you to befriend.”

Sha’re frowned at him, “Rodney is a good person, most of the time. He has been very kind to me since I arrived here and I care a great deal for him.”

Daniel smiled; he pulled her close to him and smiled, “You never fail to amaze me.”

Sha’re moved closer to him, brushing her lips to his “We need to get somewhere alone, quickly.”

“Good idea,” Daniel grinned, taking her hand, “Which way?”

 

Daniel looked around the spacious room Sha’re led him to. He smiled at how she’d stamped her personality on the space.

“You know,” he noted, watching the beautiful woman before him, “My room is nothing like this. It’s much, much smaller.”

Sha’re laughed, “This room is where I was born.”

“Really?” Daniel said, looking around.

Sha’re nodded, stepping closer to him, “I found it one day and Elizabeth agreed that it was already mine so I moved all my things in.”

Daniel drew his hands along her side, moving closer to her, “I like it.”

Sha’re sighed as he continued to stroke her body. She wanted him but didn’t want to rush away the feeling of just being with him. Daniel leaned closer, his lips softly brushing against her cheek and along her jaw. Sha’re moaned at the light contact, wanting much more. She rested her hands against his chest, slowly sliding them down to his waist. Daniel pulled her closer and kissed her properly.

Sha’re pulled his t-shirt out of his pants, sliding her hands up his chest, moaning into his mouth as they continued to kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, laughing at her squeal of shock.

“Put me down,” she giggled, smacking his arm as her feet dangled.

Daniel kissed her neck, “Down where?” he asked suggestively.

Sha’re took his face in her hands, kissing him hard, “I am sure you can think of somewhere.”

Daniel carried her across the room, setting her gently on the bed, “How about here?”

Sha’re smiled at him, standing on the bed looking down at him and slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders. The smooth dress slipped off her easily, she’d worn it specifically for that ability and Sha’re smiled at her husband.

“You are overdressed, Dan’iel,” she told him innocently.

She kicked the dress away before lightly kissing her husband’s nose and lying back against the pillows, waiting. Daniel pulled off his t-shirt and toed off his boots before moving onto her.

Sha’re accepted his kisses before frowning, “You are still overdressed.”

“I’m sure you can find a way to remedy that,” Daniel replied, kissing her again.

 

Sha’re lay happily in her husband’s arms, her fingers tracing random patterns on his chest. Daniel was leaning on his elbow, silently watching her adoringly. They’d never needed words at times like this.

Daniel’s radio beeped and he groaned. Daniel stretched out, managing to snag it and pressed a finger to his lips, asking for his wife to stay silent.

“What?” he snapped into it.

“Where are you, Jackson?” Mitchell demanded, “We were going to beat Sheppard’s team at poker, remember?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, making Sha’re giggle. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Where are you?” Mitchell asked suspiciously.

Sha’re mischievously started to kiss her husband’s neck and Daniel tried to keep his voice calm. Especially when she started to trail kisses along his chest.

“Met up with someone I know,” Daniel told Mitchell quickly, “We’re catching up. I’ll see you guy’s for breakfast,” he hit his radio off and tossed it aside, grabbing Sha’re and rolling her under him as she laughed.

“That wasn't fair,” he held her arms above her head.

Sha’re pouted, “You did not want to tell him that you are spending the night with your wife?”

Daniel laughed and kissed her, “I want to see their faces when I turn up at breakfast with you.”

Sha’re smiled as Daniel released her arms, his fingers sliding through her hair and along her face. Sha’re wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

“If we are meeting everyone for breakfast,” she whispered seductively, “Then we need to work up an appetite.”

 

Daniel lay watching Sha’re sleeping at his side. He’d napped for a few hours but didn’t want to miss too much time with her. It felt like forever since he’d been with her, touched her, heard her moan his name and he wanted to soak in as much as possible for when they had to part again.

Despite his insistence that they’d agreed to this and they’d stay apart, Daniel knew it would be hard to leave her. Sha’re shifted in her slumber, cuddling closer and sighing softly. Daniel stroked her hair with the hand of the arm she was laying on, his other hand trailing along the bare skin of her back. Sha’re’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

“Good morning,” Daniel kissed her softly, feeling Sha’re press closer to him.

“It is a very good morning,” Sha’re breathed, sliding up to kiss him. Sha’re rested her head against his shoulder, hugging him tightly, “I am going to miss you, my love.”

“Don’t,” Daniel whispered, his fingers stroking her cheek, “Sha’re, we just have to make the most of the time we have together.”

She dropped her eyes, “I feel I am always saying goodbye to you.”

Daniel kissed her forehead softly, “It makes saying hello much more fun.”

Sha’re laughed, he always knew how to make her feel better. She kissed him again and for the next while, they lost themselves in each other.

*********************************************

Rodney sat with his breakfast, not enjoying the company but he was looking forward to seeing their faces when Sha’re appeared with Daniel. He had seen the joy in her eyes and Rodney wanted it to stay there because she was even more beautiful happy.

“Where is Jackson?” Mitchell demanded, sitting next to Sam who shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him,” Sam replied, “Vala?”

The other women shrugged, “He said he wanted to spend some time looking round. I offered to go with him but…” she trailed off, her mouth dropping open as she watched Daniel walk across the room, his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman she didn’t know.

“Oh my God,” Sam gasped, she turned to where John and Rodney were both smirking before her head spun back to watch her friend.

“Morning,” Daniel smiled at everyone, nodding at John and Rodney before turning to his wife, “I’ll get us something to eat.”

Sha’re smiled at him, taking the seat beside Rodney across from Sam who was still staring at her, “It is nice to see you again, Samantha.”

“You too,” Sam breathed, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Sha’re simply smiled at her, seeing the looks of amusement on John and Rodney’s faces at the pure astonishment on Mitchell, Sam and Vala’s faces.

“Who are you?” Vala demanded, after several minutes’ silence.

Sha’re focussed on the woman before her but Daniel arrived back before she could reply.

“Here,” he set a tray of breakfast in front of her.

Sha’re looked up accepting his quick kiss, aware of Vala and Mitchell’s look of shock.

“Sorry,” Daniel took his seat, “I didn’t do introductions. Sha’re, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran of SG1. Guys, this is Sha’re Jackson, my wife.”

“Your what?” Vala demanded, folding her arms across her chest, “And you’ve never told us about her before now? All the nights we’ve spent together, Daniel.”

Daniel opened his mouth to reply to Vala’s baiting but Sha’re rested her hand on his arm.

“You are obviously not as involved with my husband as you believe,” Sha’re replied softly, “And wish you were.”

Vala was struck speechless and didn’t say another word through the rest of breakfast.

 

Daniel and Sha’re walked slowly through the corridors back towards where the Odyssey was docked. Sha’re could feel her pace slowing with each step as the time they would have to separate came ever closer.

“Sha’re,” Daniel said, slightly nervous “About Vala...”

“It is fine,” Sha’re cut him off, “I trust you, my Dan’iel. She is part of SG1 now; I know that there is nothing else to your relationship with her.”

Daniel pulled her close, “I love you.”

Sha’re smiled and touched where his ring sat around her neck. She had slipped it into her pocket that morning along with her own ring, before they headed to his room so he could retrieve some fresh clothes. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to give him the ring because she liked having it.

“I love you too,” she whispered, a stray tear managing to slip down her cheek.

Daniel wiped it away, “Don’t cry. Now I know where you are, I’ll be able to keep in touch with you. And we’ll be together again soon.”

Sha’re nodded, “I have something for you.”

“Really?” a smiled touched Daniel’s lips.

She undid the chain around her neck and placed both it and the ring his hand, “Jack sent them to me. I wear this every day, to have you close to me but...”

Daniel stopped her talking with a gentle kiss. He removed the ring from the chain and slipped it onto his finger. He took her hand and examined the ring finger.

“Where’s your ring?” he asked.

Sha’re removed the golden band from her pocket and held it out to him. Daniel took it from her and slowly, placed it on her.

“I love you more than I can say,” Daniel said, kissing her.

Sha’re hugged him once more, “I am yours, my Dan’iel.”

They stood together in each other’s arms for a long time, parting only when Daniel was called over the city speakers.

“It’s time for you to go,” Sha’re whispered, her tears spilling down her cheeks this time.

Daniel nodded and took her hand again to walk the short distance to the ship. As they walked onto the pier, Daniel saw the rest of his team standing waiting for him. Daniel threw Sam a hopeful look.

“Sha’re,” Sam moved and hugged the other woman quickly, “Take care of yourself.”

“Please, take care of Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered back.

Sam nodded and turned, ushering the other two into the ship leaving Daniel and Sha’re alone again.

They embraced again. Sha’re crying openly as Daniel held onto her tightly.

“I have to leave,” Daniel whispered after several minutes.

“I know,” Sha’re replied, wiping her tears away, “I just did not realise how hard this would be.”

Daniel took her face in his hands, “I love you. I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know,” Sha’re gasped, “And I love you too.”

She kissed him once more before stepping back away from him. Daniel got the message that he had to leave now and slowly backed away from her. Daniel saw five figures appear behind Sha’re, Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Cadman crowded around Sha’re supportively.

Daniel managed to smile and he turned, disappearing into the ship.

 

Sha’re sat listlessly on the balcony. It had only been a few hours since Daniel had left but she felt like she hadn’t seen him in years.

“Mother,” a gentle voice came from behind her.

Sha’re smiled as her son sat at her side, she reached out and wrapped him in her arms. He looked to be twelve years old, though in reality he was just six. Shifu hugged her tightly for several minutes before pulling back.

“Don’t be sad,” he told her, “You will be with Daniel again. You know that, mother.”

“I do,” Sha’re whispered, kissing her son’s head, “But I still miss him.”

Shifu took her hand, “Father misses you too but now he knows you are here.”

“I know,” Sha’re sighed, “How long can you stay with me?”

“Grandmother says I have only a short time before someone senses my presence here,” Shifu told her, “But I wanted to see you.”

Sha’re beamed and took her son’s hand, “Tell me everything you have been doing, my son.”

*********************************************

“Sha’re,” Laura called, jogging towards her friend, “Hey, are you coming to movie night.”

Sha’re waited until Laura caught up with her, “I do not understand them, and people get upset when someone speaks through it.”

Laura laughed, “When do you ever listen to Rodney?” she took her friend’s arm and manoeuvred her away from the transporter and towards the mess, “Besides, you need to stop hiding away. Come on, Lorne started a rumour he’s got some great new movies.”

Sha’re opened her mouth to refuse but stopped, “Very well, but if Rodney complains I am blaming you.”

“Rodney whining at me is nothing new,” Laura tossed her hair, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

Sha’re stared at her friend, laughter in her eyes, “You care a great deal for him.”

“Rodney?” Laura asked, before shrugging, “Of course I do. Being stuck in his head, I got to know him better than anyone else. He may be a pain in the ass but he’s ours and I dare anyone to try mess with him.”

“That is good to know,” Sha’re smiled, “You know he feels the same for you?”

Laura smiled back at the teasing from her friend, “He damn well better.”

 

“Rodney,” Sha’re called, when he hurried past, “Rodney, please wait.”

He stopped and turned, “Sorry, but I have to get to Earth.”

“I know,” she replied, “I heard your sister has somehow become involved with the programme.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I’m going to find out what the hell she’s done.”

Sha’re handed him a letter, “Would you take this to Dan’iel for me?”

He nodded, taking it from her he put it in his pocket, “I’ll give it to him the moment I can.”

Sha’re leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling at his shocked expression, “You are a good friend, Rodney.”

He shrugged, “Yeah, make sure you have everything done by the time I get back. I want to pass you some projects. Considering how good you are, I’ve more faith in you than those idiots they sent with us from Earth.”

Sha’re blushed. Shaking herself, she motioned him to go, “You need to get to the Stargate.”

Rodney nodded and patted his pocket, “I have to go.”

 

Rodney walked through the corridors of the SGC, he was getting everything together before he and Jeannie headed to Atlantis. He had to admit, he hadn’t seen this coming at all. Continuing along, he finally arrived at the office that was his destination. Glancing in, he saw Daniel sitting at his desk working away. Rodney spotted a picture of Sha’re on his desk. It was one taken not long after SG1 had been on Atlantis at Laura Cadman’s birthday, Sha’re was laughing and Rodney was pretty sure he remembered why.

“Rodney?” Daniel looked up and caught him standing there, “I heard you were on Earth.”

“Yeah,” Rodney handed him the envelope he’d been carrying with him since he left Atlantis, “I didn’t get a chance to give you this before. The Daedalus leaves tonight, if you want to send a reply.”

Daniel gave Rodney a grateful smile and nodded, “I’ll catch you before you leave.”

Without another look at Rodney, Daniel opened the letter from his wife.

 

Sha’re and Laura were eating dinner together when Rodney found her.

“Here,” Rodney dropped a box on the table beside them.

Sha’re stared at him, “What is this?”

“This,” Rodney rubbed his shoulder, “Is from your husband.”

Sha’re’s eyes sparkled as she looked at the box in amazement, “He sent me this?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “I said I’d deliver a reply to your letter. I didn’t say anything about carrying heavy boxes.”

“Oh poor baby,” Laura teased, she stood up and placed the last of her cake in his mouth, “Have something to eat and restore your strength.”

Rodney glared at her but couldn’t say anything around the cake.

“I can’t wait to meet your sister,” Laura continued, laughing as Rodney spewed crumbs trying to snap at her, “Just think of all the things we can share.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Rodney finally managed to swallow the cake.

“Thank you for bringing this,” Sha’re changed the subject, “It means a great deal to me.”

Rodney nodded and headed to find out what his sister was up to. Sha’re touched the box, wondering what Daniel had sent to her.

“Open it,” Laura told her.

Sha’re shook her head, “Not here, I want to do it in private.”

Laura nodded, “I’ll help you with it.”

*********************************************

“Hello, Jack,” Sha’re said, as he stood in the doorway of her room.

“Hey,” Jack strolled over to her and hugged her tightly, “It’s good to see you.”

Sha’re smiled at him, before frowning, “They are making them leave. But I have to stay.”

Jack grimaced; he moved to the balcony and looked out across the water. He’d hoped that Sha’re would be forced to return to Earth with the rest of the cities contingent now that the Ancients had arrived.

“My mother has ensured that they will not interfere with my being here,” Sha’re joined him, “Once more I’m losing my friends and family.”

Jack reached out and hugged her, “These guys will let them come back in a while and who knows, maybe you’ll have done whatever you’ve to do and you’ll be able to come home before that.”

Sha’re stepped away from him, checking her watch, “It is time for everyone to leave. I want to say goodbye to them.”

 

Sha’re hugged Rodney tightly before moving to John.

“Please take care of yourselves,” she told them both, “Try and cause less trouble on Earth.”

Both men frowned at her before they smiled.

“Just be careful, Sha’re,” John spoke for them, “Call us when you get to Earth.”

“I shall,” Sha’re promised, she gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek before she left them to make several more goodbyes.

Several hours later, she stood in the control room watching the last of the Tauri Atlantis expedition leave. Sha’re wiped away her tears and turned to the Lantean leader.

“They loved this city,” Sha’re said to Helia, “It is big enough that they could have remained.”

Helia looked at the young woman, “This is not their home. It is ours and we should be allowed to have it to ourselves for a while. In fact, I do not believe you should still be here.”

Sha’re’s eyes became frostier, “You claim rights to this place because you were born here, because your parents were born here, am I correct?”

Helia nodded sharply.

“My mother was born here,” Sha’re told her coldly, “As was I. My mother was one of those who served upon the council; therefore I have every right to stay here. More so than you.”

Helia stared after Sha’re as she marched out.

 

Sha’re missed them. She had become good friends with several of the Atlantis expedition and these people were so boring. So was the representative from Earth.

Her memories of John and Rodney especially, were of two people who lived life with fervour and passion.

“And standing on the balcony,” a familiar and totally unexpected voice came from behind her, “Is the very beautiful Mrs Jackson.”

“Jack?” Sha’re spun, throwing her arms around the man standing there, “What are you doing here?”

“Our Ancient friends found Woolsey a little hard to take,” he smirked, “I was called in as back-up.”

Sha’re laughed, “It is so wonderful to see you, Jack. It has been a horrible month without my friends.”

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started her walking along the corridors, “When Daniel heard I was coming here, he gave me some stuff for you.”

“How is he?” Sha’re asked, happy to know her husband still thought of her.

“He misses you,” Jack replied, rubbing her arm, “Come on, he spends all his spare time buying you presents now and I want to see what the hell I lugged here.”

Sha’re laughed and relaxed, happy to have a friend with her again.

 

The city shook as the Replicator’s fired upon it.

Jack grabbed Sha’re, keeping her from falling as the defences of the city were breached.

“You have to go,” Jack told her, “Now.”

“Jack...”

“Kasuf told me you are connected to the city,” Jack said, watching the monitors beside him, “And that you can hide in it so that nothing can find you.”

“I cannot leave you, Jack,” Sha’re protested, horrified at his suggestion.

Jack pulled her away from everyone else, “Listen to me. The Ascended want you to do something, meaning you have to stay alive until then. I am ordering you to hide.”

“I do not take orders from you,” Sha’re snapped at him, her arms folded stubbornly.

Jack returned her stubborn glare with one of his own, “Mrs Jackson, I’m following orders from your father, I’m keeping you safe for Daniel. Hide. Now.”

Tears filled her eyes, both from fear and anger at him for using Daniel against her like that.

“Hey,” Jack rested his hand on her cheek, “Once this is over, I’ll come get you myself.”

Sha’re sighed, “I am unsure how this will work.”

“Just do it,” Jack replied softly, “Go.”

Closing her eyes, Sha’re opened her mind to the city of Atlantis once more. Jack watched in astonishment as Sha’re started to glow before she floated into the wall and disappeared.

“Hope I can keep that promise to you,” Jack sighed, grabbing his gun and heading to keep Woolsey safe.

 

Sha’re opened her eyes, gasping in surprise.

“Hey,” a soothing voice came from above her, “You’re safe, Sha’re.”

“Carson?” Sha’re whispered, amazed to see the doctor standing there, “What happened?”

Carson helped her sit up, “We won. And General O’Neill found you in your room unconscious.”

“Where is Jack?” Sha’re asked, trying to get up only to be gently pushed back against her pillows by Carson.

“He’s talking with Elizabeth,” Carson told her, “And he’ll be here in a few minutes. So, stay where you are.”

Sha’re sighed and sat back, waiting for Jack to visit. He wasn’t her first visitor however.

“You learned well,” Oma whispered from her side, “Many did not believe you would be able to keep yourself safe long enough for Atlantis to be liberated but I knew you would, my dear daughter.”

Sha’re stared straight ahead, refusing to look at her mother.

“It will be soon,” Oma told her, “I promise. Things have moved faster than we realised and I promise your task is close at hand. Once it has been completed, I shall personally ensure you and Daniel are reunited for good.”

Sha’re sighed; turning to speak to her mother, Sha’re found she was gone and Jack was walking over to her.

*********************************************

Water lapped against the pier as Sha’re sat with her feet in the cool sea water spilling onto the ledge where she sat. Several months had passed since the team had arrived back on Atlantis and one of their doctors had declared that everyone was not to work on this day.

So Sha’re was sitting, reading over the letters Daniel had sent her and listening to the recordings he made. She loved listening to his voice.

Sha’re was sure that Daniel hadn’t really known what to say, he rambled and changed topics every so often but at the end of every recording, he said he loved her.

Suddenly, the peace of the day was shattered by a loud explosion that shook the entire city.

 

Sha’re paced the lab, knowing something was going to happen that would devastate the people in this city, the people she loved as her family. She could hear the whisper in her head, the whisper of the city that she was connected to holding it’s breath along with everyone else. Carson was operating on a man who had inadvertently turned himself into a bomb and all they could do was wait until he was finished. Sha’re stopped pacing and spun, running out of the room. She heard John call after her but she didn’t stop. Sha’re knew there was no way to get through the doors and instinct took over. Sha’re allowed the power within her to take over and she became energy that passed through walls.

Carson was walking away from the Marine, the explosive material in a box to be disposed of safely. Sha’re emerged from the wall just as a fireball erupted from the box, she reformed into her human body just behind Carson and stretched out her hands. Carson spun, staring in astonishment as Sha’re quenched the fireball into nothing, saving both his and the Marine’s life.

Sha’re looked at her own hands in amazement, “I did it.”

Carson caught her hands in his, “Thank you, Sha’re. You saved my life.”

“I did it,” Sha’re whispered, hugging him as she started to laugh giddily, “Carson, I managed to control it.”

He nodded, not knowing exactly what she meant but he was sure this was the reason Sha’re had been brought to Atlantis.

 

“I am very proud of you, my daughter,” Kasuf said, joining her later that day.

Sha’re stood on her balcony, smiling at her own accomplishment, “Father, is it time for me to fulfil the task they brought me here for?”

“Yes,” Kasuf sighed sadly, “Very soon. And I can do nothing to help you, Sha’re.”

A shiver slid along her spine, “I never expected you to. Mother told me straight away that I was born to perform this task. I will do what they want me to and once it is finished, I want to be returned to my husband.”

Kasuf reached out and rested his hand on her cheek, “Neither your mother nor I ever wanted to see you sad, Sha’re. Just do not let your desire to return to Dan’iel cloud your judgement.”

Sha’re looked away for a second, turning back her father was gone and she was alone. But she wasn’t alone.

A voice was calling to her, a voice she didn’t know but one that promised safety. Intrigued, Sha’re started moving towards the voice.

*********************************************

Soft singing filtered though the city; beautiful, enchanting singing that touched every member of the expedition. Sha’re walked through the city, staring confused as people around her just seemed to lay down and sleep. Something had everyone in its thrall and Sha’re didn’t like that thought.

“Rodney?” she gasped, finding him just outside his lab, looking relaxed and peaceful.

The singing stopped for a moment, and a soft voice called her name.

Sha’re rested a hand on her friend’s head for a moment before standing, she could feel herself wanting to surrender to the voice, to let this person look after her.

“Come to me, Sha’re,” the voice called, “I can help you. Come and help me.”

 

The central tower of Atlantis, it held the Stargate, the Control room and now it held someone else.

A woman stood there, or almost stood there. Sha’re stepped into the room, fascinated by how the woman flickered.

“Sha’re,” she spoke softly, soothingly; “I have been waiting so long to meet you.”

“Who are you?” Sha’re asked, wanting to surrender to the comfort in the woman’s voice but part of her needed to know what was going on.

“I am a friend,” the woman replied, “I want to help you return to your life. I want you to be happy again.”

Sha’re continued to watch the woman walk towards her, flickering like a light about to be snuffed out.

“I can give you back your husband,” the woman told her, her voice silken and smooth, “I know how much you miss him; I know the depth of your love for him. It is a love that could make the stars weep.”

Sha’re closed her eyes, thinking of the man she wanted to be with again, the man who completed her.

“And your son,” she continued, “Your baby boy that was taken from you before you could even hold him.”

“Stop,” Sha’re whispered, tears sliding along her cheeks.

“I can give you him back,” the woman said, “All you have to do is help me. Together, your gifts and mine can return your world to you.”

Sha’re stared at her, “You can give them back to me?”

The woman nodded, “All of them. Your Daniel, your baby, your mother.”

“My mother?” Sha’re asked, stepping back confused.

“Of course,” the woman continued, with the same soothing tones, “I can sense that you miss her.”

Sha’re frowned, no longer entranced by the woman, “Why would I miss someone who I can see every day?”

The woman stopped, confusion covered her face, “That is impossible. I know she died when you were a child.”

Sha’re laughed, “No.”

Confusion covered the woman’s face, “What?”

“My mother is not dead,” Sha’re said, sharply.

The gentle demeanour of the woman changed, “You will do as I say,” she rasped.

“I helped kill a creature my people believed to be a god,” Sha’re stood her ground, despite the fear building in her stomach, “I do not do what anyone says.”

“I am Talla,” the woman drew herself up; “You will do as I say or I will destroy this city.”

Sha’re folded her arms across her chest, “If you could then I know you would have done long before now.”

Talla glared at the young woman, “They are using you. They will throw you away once you have done their work for them.”

Sha’re turned her back on Talla, “I have had enough of this.”

Talla grabbed Sha’re’s arm, “Give me what I want,” she snarled, “I was once like you and they took it away from me. Now, do what I tell you.”

“You are not like me,” Sha’re replied, wrenching her arm free, “I am not corrupted by the power, I am not trying to destroy hundreds of people and I am not begging.”

Talla screamed, “They are nothing and I shall take what I need from them.”

Sha’re felt the other woman drawing energy from the people lying in the room, reaching out to draw it from the people throughout the city.

“No,” Sha’re snapped.

“It’s either your power or their lives,” Talla yelled back, “Choose.”

Anger filled the young woman, “Stop now and I will spare you.”

Talla laughed, “Spare me? You child, have no power over me.”

“Yet you want the power I possess,” Sha’re smirked, the lessons Jack and John had unwittingly taught her being put to use, “Of course, I have no power over you.”

Talla stared, confusion in her face.

“I have complete power over you,” Sha’re continued, “Now leave my friends alone.”

Talla screamed and threw everything she had at Sha’re.

Sha’re blocked the energy Talla threw at her, the lessons she’d received since she’d come to Atlantis coming easily to her, knowing she had to do something else to stop this woman for good.

Sha’re dropped down when Talla threw another energy ball, the knowledge she’d gained from Rodney’s lessons gave her an address to dial. Talla turned shocked as the Stargate burst open.

“Leave,” Sha’re snapped; she focussed all her energy on the woman before her and pushed.

Talla screamed as she was thrown through the Stargate but somehow managed to grab Sha’re. Sha’re cried out in shock, unable to release herself from Talla’s grip.

“I will die,” Talla yelled, “Then so shall you.”

 

Sha’re cried out as she was yanked through the Stargate, she knew the world she had dialled would not support life. Talla was raging as she floated in front of Sha’re on the planet, she mustered every bit of power she had and just before she died Talla threw her final attack at her enemy. Sha’re couldn’t dodge the attack and screamed as she was struck, Talla’s final blow taking the last reserves of power Sha’re had.

Sha’re knew she had done the only thing she could do to stop Talla and panic filled her as she also knew she now had moments left to live. She was exhausted, she could only float and wait for death to take her.

Talla was already gone, no longer a threat and Sha’re was relieved that everyone on Atlantis was safe but this meant that Daniel would be alone once more.

“Sha’re,” a voice called to her, “You must return to Atlantis. You have the power; you can do it, my daughter.”

“Mamma,” Sha’re sighed, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Oma whispered back, “I know you can do this, Sha’re.”

Sha’re closed her eyes and mustering the last of her strength, managed to transport herself back to the city of Atlantis.

“Sha’re?”

Rodney and John were suddenly looking down at her.

Sha’re looked at them both before sighing in relief and fainting.

*********************************************

Daniel shivered involuntarily as he sat writing his day’s entry in his journal. Glancing across the fire, he saw Sam and Vala sitting, not far from them was Mitchell.

“Are you unwell, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked, sitting beside him.

Daniel sighed, “Something’s not right, Teal’c and I don’t know what.”

Teal’c was about to reply when he jumped up, weapon in hand. The others followed his lead, waiting to find out what he’d sensed coming.

“Dan’iel.”

Daniel looked shocked at the voice that called to him, “Kasuf?”

The Abydonian leader solidified into his human form and moved to Daniel, “Good son, you must come now.”

“What’s happened?” panic ran through Daniel.

Kasuf sighed, resting his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, “Sha’re needs you now. Please, we have little time.”

“Jackson?” Mitchell called, asking for an explanation.

Daniel glanced back at his team before looking at his father-in-law; he grabbed his jacket and tossed Teal’c his journal.

“I’ll contact Earth as soon as I can,” Daniel told Teal’c, “Tell Jack...tell him Kasuf came for me.”

“I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told him, concern in his eyes.

Daniel glanced at Kasuf before looking back at his friend, “You can’t. I’ll see you later.”

SG1 watched astonished as Daniel moved to Kasuf’s side, Kasuf rested his hand on his son-in-laws shoulder and they both started to glow. Within moments, they were gone and Teal’c smiled at Sam.

“I believe Daniel Jackson and Sha’re may finally be allowed to be together once more.”

 

Daniel swayed slightly as Atlantis became solid beneath his feet; he didn’t get a chance to get his bearings as Kasuf started him walking through the corridors. He felt ill as they stepped into the infirmary, especially as Kasuf disappeared.

“Daniel?” Carson gasped, seeing him walk in, “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

Daniel ignored the question, “Where’s Sha’re?”

The doctor sighed, dropping his eyes and he motioned Daniel to follow him. They entered a private room where Rodney, John, Elizabeth and Laura were all crowded around a bed.

Daniel gasped in horror as he could see his wife’s still form lying on the bed, “What happened?”

The occupants of the room all spun to him, none of them said a word but they all glanced at the doctor.

“We don’t know,” Carson told him, realising that he was being elected to tell him, “Rodney and John found her in his lab, unconscious. I don’t know what’s wrong with her but...but from what I do know, she won’t survive the night.”

Daniel swallowed, “Can I have some time alone with her?”

“Of course,” Elizabeth motioned them all out; she rested her hand on Daniel’s arm as she passed him.

 

Daniel waited until everyone had left the room before he moved to his wife’s side, not surprised as Kasuf and Oma stood across from him.

“What happened?” he demanded of them.

Oma ignored his question, “Daniel, you have to hold her.”

“What?”

“You have to take Sha’re in your arms and hold her,” Oma told him again, “It is the only thing that can save her.”

“I don’t understand,” Daniel said confused.

“Dan’iel,” Kasuf snapped, “Stop asking questions, the only way to save my daughter, your wife, is to do as her mother says. Do as she tells you.”

“Yes, Good Father,” Daniel nodded obediently.

Kasuf lifted his daughter off the bed, allowing Daniel to slide in behind her. As Sha’re was rested in his arms, Daniel felt tears fill his eyes. He felt, rather than saw, his wife’s’ parents move away from them as he gently stroked his wife’s face.

“You can’t leave me now,” he whispered to her, holding her close to him, “I need you, Sha’re. I love you more than anything and I’m not going to let you go.”

Gently, Daniel brushed his lips to her forehead, surprised as he noticed Sha’re was starting to glow. She moaned and Daniel pulled her closer, realising with a start he was also glowing.

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re whispered, her eyes opening.

“Hi,” he smiled down at her, pressing his lips to hers, shocked as he felt, what could be described as an electrical surge pass through him and into his wife.

Sha’re gasped, looking up at him with bright brown eyes. Daniel pressed another kiss to her forehead and held her tightly, relieved.

 

Elizabeth wished someone would speak as they stood outside the private room where their friend lay dying. She knew how close Sha’re had become to John, Rodney and Laura especially over her time here, and how much she, Carson, Ronon and Teyla valued her friendship.

They all turned round when Daniel exited the room, Elizabeth stepped forward.

“Daniel?” she asked, not sure what she was asking, “How is she?”

“Hungry,” Daniel replied, turning to Carson, “Sha’re’s really hungry and wants something to eat and then to get out.”

“What?” Carson stared at him confused.

Daniel smiled, “Sha’re is going to be fine. You can check her yourself but,” he looked conspiratorial for a second, “Get her something to eat before I get yelled at.”

Carson nodded, “Of course.” He quickly ordered a nurse to get a lunch tray before he headed back into check on his patient.

Elizabeth motioned Daniel to one side away from a relieved John and Rodney, “What happened?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” Daniel replied with a shrug, “All I know was that Kasuf came and got me, I hugged her and she was fine.”

Elizabeth was dazzled for a moment at the brilliant smile Daniel let loose at that moment, something she knew very few had ever seen.

“I’m hoping you’ll allow us to go back to Earth in a few days,” Daniel said after a moment, “Sha’re needs some time to recover.”

Saddened, Elizabeth nodded, “Of course. We contact Earth in two days anyway so you can use the Stargate then.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Daniel told her sincerely, “For everything.”

Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder, “You are more than welcome, Daniel.”

*********************************************

“Is either of you going to explain what happened?” Daniel demanded to Kasuf and Oma.

They were sitting in Sha’re’s room, Carson had been completely astonished but happy that Sha’re had recovered completely, and had let her out of the infirmary but only after a battery of tests. Sha’re rested her hand on her husband’s arm to get him to stay calm.

“Mamma, Father,” Sha’re whispered, leaning against Daniel, “Is this finally over?”

Oma nodded, “Yes, Sha’re. You and Daniel can now be together again.”

“Good,” Daniel nodded, “Now, explain what has been going on.”

“Many years ago,” Oma started, “Just as we learned to ascend, one of our people had a child with a full human. Her name was Talla and she had many of the abilities that we ascended possess. However, her power corrupted her and she became certain that she should rule over all humans. We did not wish to kill her, so we stripped her of her power.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t work,” Daniel noted wryly.

Oma sighed, “Talla’s father hid her within the city until such time as he could help her ascend but this sent her insane. When I met and married Kasuf, planning to remain human, the other’s realised they had a way to stop Talla should she ever manage to escape once Atlantis was repopulated.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel frowned, hugging his wife closer to him.

Oma nodded, “I am sorry, Sha’re. If I had been given the choice I would have refused but when they told me why I was allowed to remain human I was already six months along with you. We had no choice but to agree.”

“I understand your reasons, Mother,” Sha’re said, “But why was it so important for them that Dan’iel and I remain apart?”

Kasuf rested his hand on his wife’s arm as she sighed sadly.

“We knew that you would need a reserve of energy once you had stopped Talla,” Oma continued her explanation, “That part of you was to be hidden away for safe-keeping until you needed it.”

“I do not understand,” Sha’re frowned.

Oma smiled at her daughter, “I always assumed that it would be one of us who would hold it for you. But then you met Daniel. I thought I would have to teach you how to hide part of yourself but when you were married you gave your husband everything, including the small part you needed to hide away.”

“When did she do that?” Daniel wondered aloud.

Sha’re squeezed his hand, “When we first kissed,” smiling at the look on her husband’s face, “I loved you during that night in the cave.”

Daniel kissed her forehead.

“Talla could read my thoughts,” Sha’re noted, sitting up straighter, “She could read my surface thoughts. That I missed Dan’iel, I missed Shifu and that I missed you, mother.”

Oma nodded.

Sha’re sighed, “If I knew then that Dan’iel held such power...”

“She would have come after me,” Daniel finished Sha’re’s sentence.

Oma smiled at the couple, “I am sorry that we kept you apart but now, now you are free to go on with your lives.”

Kasuf stood and took his wife’s hand; they smiled at their daughter and her husband before they turned to light, disappearing from the room.

 

Daniel turned to Sha’re once they were alone.

“Hi,” he smiled down at her.

Sha’re reached out and pulled him into a kiss. The couple lost themselves in each other for several minutes.

Daniel pulled her close to him once they parted. Both were a little overwhelmed that they were together again and this time it was for good.

“I spoke to Elizabeth about us returning to Earth,” Daniel murmured as he held his wife close to him, “She said we can go tomorrow.”

Sha’re frowned suddenly, “And you wish for us to stay there?”

Daniel looked down at her, “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Why?”

“I like being here,” Sha’re told him, “I have made many good friends, Dan’iel. I have been learning many things and I wish to continue.”

Daniel brushed his hand against her cheek, “We can talk about this later.”

Sha’re nodded and hugged him tightly, “I love you, Dan’iel.”

“I love you too,” Daniel whispered back, relaxing back against the couch with his wife wrapped in his arms.

 

Sha’re was shocked to see so many people waiting to say goodbye to her. It amazed her that she had made friends with so many people in the city.

She spoke quickly with as many as she could, finally reaching the Atlantis command crew.

“Thank you,” Sha’re told them all, “For being here for me during this.”

John was the one who spoke up, “We were more than happy to have you here, Sha’re. Just make sure you keep in touch.”

Sha’re glanced at Daniel who smiled at her.

“I do not think that shall be necessary,” she replied, smiling at the seven people who she had become closest to in the city, “Elizabeth has agreed that Dan’iel and I can stay on Atlantis. Once we have sorted things on Earth, we shall be returning on the Daedalus.”

“That’s great!” Laura exclaimed, hugging her friend and glancing back at the others, “Isn’t it.”

“At least we know you won’t waste everything you’ve learned here,” Rodney said brusquely.

Sha’re gave him an amused smile as Laura smacked his arm, “I promise I would never waste your lessons, Rodney.”

She gently kissed his cheek, “I will return ready to learn even more, so be ready,” glancing over to her husband, Sha’re realised they had to go. Turning to Ronon, Teyla and Carson, “I shall see you when I return.”

Sha’re turned and took her husband’s hand, she started walking towards the Gate and out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents standing. She tilted her head and smiled at them, seeing Skaara and Shifu with them.

Turning to Daniel, Sha’re slipped her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly, walking through the Stargate with a smile on her face.


End file.
